Small Goku in the ORC
by COOLGUY 07
Summary: 3 month's has past since Chi-chi died from a heart virus. Since then Goku was left alone and sad after deciding to train to forget the painful memory of his wife's death he found himself face to face with a portal that lead to a different dimension. While getting close to it the portal hole opened wider and sucked him right in it.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Disclaimer:I do not own High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D or Dragon Ball Z,GT,Super they go to there respectful owners

This story takes place by the end of DBZ and the beginning of High School DxD

Now to the story

Ch.1:Prologue

3rd Pov.

3 month's has past since Chi-Chi died by then Goku was 50 years old Goku was on the living room sitting on the couch thinking in what to do to forget the painful memory of his wife's death. It has been 30 minutes since he was in the living room still thinking until he finally spoke.

"I wonder in what to do?" 15 seconds has past and a light bulp appeared in his head "I know what to do maybe if i train that will maybe help me cheer up!" he said while smiling.

Goku then tried on his new training GI the Gi was a kinda dark blue martial arts shirt and saggy yellow martial art pants he also was wearing two reddish and violent wrist bands and black shoes and a white band around his waist. "There finish oh wait i think I should also take my power pole to train I haven't used in a long time. " and for the final touch his power pole that his grandpa gave him (you know Gt Goku GI).

After he finished Goku went outside and ascended in the air and blasted away like a rocket. After 10 minutes past on looking for a spot to train he found one "there this a pretty nice place to..." Goku didn't got time to finish his sentence as he was disturbed by a strange black and blue portal.

Goku blinked a few couple times in confusion "...strange what is it?" he said while getting close to it. Now a few inches away Goku felt the portal sucking him in "strange i can feel it sucking me in?" Goku said still close to the portal. But the next that thing that happen shocked him he saw the portal open wider and wider sucking him harder into it. Now a panicking Goku was yelling for help "Gohan!..Vegeta! help! no wait! hol.." by the time he could finish speaking it was far to late the portal sucked him in.

* * *

West City Capsule Corp. 1:00 pm

3rd Pov.

Vegeta was sitting in the couch until he noticed something weird "strange Kakarot's energy signal disappeared?" Vegeta said in his mind. While still in his thoughts Bulma yelled "Vegeta! time to eat!". Vegeta now out of his thoughts yelled back "shut up women!" after a couple of minutes Vegeta went to eat in the table.

* * *

3rd Pov.

After Vegeta noticed that Goku energy signal was gone the rest of the Z warriors started noticing as well. After a few minutes they started gathering in Kami's look out. After gathering together Yamcha was the one that spoke first "that's weird guy's Goku energy signal vanished in thin air?!".

Krillin was the next to speak "I know what you mean Yamcha but how?".

The conversations were going on for a few minutes until King Kai spoke "guys! we got a big problem Goku was sucked into a portal that lead to a different place!" he said.

"What?! do you know what place King Kia?" Gohan said in worry.

"I'm afraid that i don't know" King Kia spoke in worry.

But then Yamcha spoke "hey guys why dont we use the dragon ball's to wish goku back?" he said more like a question.

"Hey yamcha that's a great idea why didn't i think of that!" Krillin said in excitement of Yamcha's idea.

"Wait guys I'm afraid that you cant wish Goku back" King Kia said still in worry.

"why?" Gohan said.

"Because is against Shenron's power Gohan" piccolo spoke.

Gohan then looked up in the sky "I hope your doing fine dad" Gohan said i his mind.

* * *

Dimensional Gap

3rd Pov.

"Ahhhh! what's going on!?" Goku was screaming inside a very colorful tunnel in the dimensional gap. 20 minutes of screaming and trying figuring out on what's going on Goku saw something it was a medium size figure Goku didn't knew what it was so he waited quietly.

Another 12 minutes past and Goku was now close to the figure what he saw surprised him it was a large red dragon the dragon had red reptile scales like a lizard skin and four wings on it's back the dragon noticed Goku so he turned towards him and the next thing that happen surprised him again the dragon spoke.

 **"H** **ello"** he said

"Hi" Goku said back.

 **"M** **ine telling me your name?"**

"My names son Goku what about yours?."

 **"My name is Great Red the dragon of dreams."**

" oh? hey there you know were we going?."

 **"You will soon come to a stop."** he said.

After a few minutes a bright light appeared

"Hey is that my stop over there"

 **"Yes"**

"Okay thanks for the help it's nice knowing you Great Red bye!." he said while waving and giving his Son grin smile Goku then went to the bright light and disappeared in it

 **"Until next time Son Goku..."**

* * *

 **Authors Note:Done! with my Prologue hope you guys enjoyed it! (=** **  
**

 **oh and guy's if you have any suggestions pm or review me  
**

 **until next time**

 **Cool Guy 07 out!**


	2. Chapter 2:A New World

**Authors Note: Guys I'm so sorry that it took me a long time to upload this chapter but it's here now so i hope you guys can forgive me and i wont do it again.**

Disclaimer:I do not own High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D or Dragon Ball Z,GT,Super they go to there respectful owners

Now to the story

Ch.2:A New World

Forest 4:24 pm close to Kouh City

3rd Pov.

Somewhere in the forest close to Kouh City above the trees a white light was shown shining part of the forest when the light died down you could see a small figure falling from the light that was there not to long ago. The figure was an eleven year old boy with spiky black hair and martial arts clothes and also a brown furry tail it was none other then Goku.

Landing face first in the hard forest floor he immediately stood up holding his face from the pain "OWWW! THAT HURT!." he screamed. Goku then started checking on his surroundings and noticed that he was in a forest but he also noticed that his tail grew back and was young again.

"Huh? I'm a kid again that's strange?." Goku was wondering more of how he turned young again but then stopped and saved the questions to himself for later.

"But why am i back in the forest?." he then tried on finding Gohans energy signal but found nothing. "Why cant i sense Gohans energy signal? i know! maybe i will try sensing Vegeta's energy signal!." Goku said in a cheerful voice.

Goku then closed his eyes and concentrated on Vegeta's energy but found nothing again. But he didn't gave up and tried over and over until he had enough! "ahh! it's useless! i cant sense no ones energy signal?!." he said annoyed and confused at same time.

a few seconds past and Goku decided finding something elses life force Goku then sensed lots energy signals not far from where he's at "must be a city maybe i can ask someone there to help me and tell me where i am." Goku then covered himself in a white aura and flew of towards the city.

* * *

Kouh City in a ally way 4:35 pm

3rd Pov.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING PURSE! OR I WILL SHOOT WOMEN!." you could hear a man scream inside an ally next to some small buildings. "P-please D-don't H-hurt M-me." a young women in her twenty's was scared out of her mind of a robber with a gun pointed directly at her "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!."

* * *

The Sky above Kouh City

3rd Pov.

Goku checking out the city from above noticed that the city looked different from any other city he'd ever seen. "This city looks way different then any other city Ive ever seen before." he said while looking down at the busy city. Goku then heard somebody yelling for help.

Now putting a serious face Goku said "oh no! some one needs help!." he increased his speed flying in the direction where he heard the yell.

After 3 minutes of flying he saw a man trying to steal a young women's purse but the man was also armed. Goku started looking if anybody was around so he couldn't be caught flying. After the coast was clear he lowered himself in the roof top next the ally.

"Alright women I'm done playing games!." the man said after playing tug of war with the young women to get the purse. The man then pointed his gun in the young women's face.

"No P-please I'm B-begging you!." the young women said in fright begging for life.

But before the man could even pull the trigger Goku jumped right in front of the young woman protecting her from being shot surprising both the women and the man of his sudden appearance.

"Didn't your mom taught you on how to treat a girl." Goku said giving the man a pissed of glare but stayed calmed.

After the man heard Goku say that he recomposed himself. "Go home kid unless you want to get hurt!." the man said now pointing his gun at Goku.

Goku didn't even seemed a bit fazed of the man's threat instead he gaved the man a cocky smirk. "I'm not going anywhere until i take you down."he said still smirking.

"Why you little punk! take this then!." the man said firing his gun.

When the bullets made contact with Goku he simply caught all of them with ease. "I'm warning you go away and never come back!.".

"W-what?! are you some kind of M-monster?! Y-you shouldn't been able to that?!." the man said in fright backing away from Goku. The man then put his gun back up shakingly attempting to shoot Goku again. Before the man could fire again Goku launched himself towards the man and punched him straight in the face making the man fly towards a wall and knocking him out cold.

After the man was knocked out cold Goku turned towards the young girl. "Are you okay?." Goku said in concerned of the young girl health. The girl was in shock the whole entire time after she saw a little boy defeating a man with a gun with one single solid blow!. But after when she heard Goku say "Are you okay" she recomposed her self " yeah I'm fine thank you for saving me." she said in a sweet voice bowing in respect towards Goku for saving her.

"I'm glad. Oh hey do you where we are?."

"We're in Kouh City of course? why do you ask?." the young girl said in confusion.

"Kouh City? i never heard of this place before?." Goku said while scratching his head in confusion.

"That must mean that your not from around here? would like me to guide you around?." the young girl said offering to show Goku around the city.

"No thanks I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?."

"Yeah I'll be fine on my own thanks for the offer though." Goku said while turning around getting ready to leave

"Wait! what about him." the young girl said pointing towards the man who was still knocked out cold.

Goku turned towards the young girl again "call the police they should be able to take care of the rest!." Goku said in a cheerful tone.

"Okay" the girl said giving Goku a warm and sweet smile.

"Take care!." Goku said while waving good bye and giving a toothy grin at the same time.

Goku left the ally way wondering were to go next. After a few minutes of thinking he decided to just roam around. He then started walking down the streets of Kouh.

* * *

Time Skip

The Park 7:01 pm

3rd Pov.

Issei Hyoudou one of the perverted trio's of Kouh Academy just finished a date with a sweet looking girl named Yuuma. They were walking through a park near to a fountain as they were walking they started talking.

"I sure had fun today." Yuuma said in a happy low sweet voice.

"Yeah this was the best date ever." Issei said.

Issei then felt Yuuma's hand "dude i think this is my chance to make a move." he said in his mind. He then holded Yuuma's hand "I'm touching her!." he said again in his mind smiling at the same time. But he then noticed Yuuma go ahead of him towards the fountain.

"Can i ask you a question? in honer of our first date there something i like you to do to commemorate this special moment." Yumma said while walking back to Issei.

"I'm going to get to kiss her, I'm totally going to get to kiss her this rocks!." Issei said in his mind while his heart started pounding harder.

"Sure you can ask me for anything at all."

Yuuma then gave Issei an evil smirk "would you die for me?." she said in a deeper voice.

"Eh? what did you say something must be wrong with my ear i don't think I'd heard you correctly can you maybe say that one more time ehhehehe?." Issei said confusingly while smiling and laughing nervously.

Yuuma then got really close to his ear and whispered in a high voice "I want you to die for me uhhuhuhu ah!." she said while laughing in a evil way then transforming into her fallen angel form.

"Uh! breastecles! those are boobs! I'm looking at boobs! my little boy eyes finally turn into man hood!. And she's a super hot chick to! what does that oh say?! this is a sore eye! this is a totally a sight for!. Wait? no it's not she looks like a demon?." Issei said in his mind falling on the ground from shock. "Are those wings?!.".

"I'll have to admit i did have some fun today. Considering in how nigh-eve and childish you are. Things could've been much much worst. Thanks a lot for the gift to very sweet even so." Yuuma then summoned a red spear of light in her right hand attempting to kill Issei.

"Ughhh Yuuma wait please." Issei said

"It's time to die!."

(Chunk/Rip!)

* * *

Meanwhile..

At a restaurant lots of people had there jaws dropped all the way to the floor and there eyes popping out of there sockets!. Of plates being stack of the shape of a small mountain of a typical eleven year old saiyan stuffing himself out like a pig. After getting money for helping somebody on getting there cat down of a tree.

"Boy that sure was delicious!." Goku said while patting his stomach and having a big smile on his face that meant he was satisfied. But he then sensed a rare ki the ki was sort of evil and big but it wasn't even a bit close to his but there was also another ki that was dropping automatically which he knew right away what it meant "somebody ki is dropping fast i need to hurry before it's to late!." Goku said in his mind.

He then stood up from the table and left the money there. Once he left the money he started running towards the exit in hurry. When he got outside he went to the back of the restaurant and blasted off to the place where he sensed the ki dropping.

* * *

Park 7:15 pm

3rd Pov.

Yuuma left Issei there dieing on the floor in a poodle of blood when she left Issei was talking to himself in his head."What a bitch am i really going to die like this?. Alone and pathetic at least could've you let me touch those giggly jugs i only got to look at them just for a second but i could see how bouncy they were oh Yuuma." Issei then stared at his hand with his pale looking eyes his hand were all covered in blood the blood in his hand reminded him of something.

"Red the same color of her hair. Darker red hair that Ive ever seen before just as the color running down my hand. Long beautiful crimson red hair just like this." Issie then dropped his hand and started breathing hard but started talking in his mind again "wait what the crap am i talking like this? I'm about to freaking die!." Issei opened his eyes staring at the sky for a couple of seconds but what he didn't knew was that a red magic circle was starting to appear in the side of him.

Issei was still staring of the sky. When a few more seconds past he caught a small figure descending down were he's was at. The figure was getting closer and closer to the point where Issei could see it the figure was a certain eleven year old saiyan.

After Goku ascended down to the floor he immediately ran to help the teen that was dieing on the parks floor. But the truth was that he actually couldn't do anything because he knew that the teen was already about to die and even if he gave some of his ki it still would've of work. So the only thing he could've really do was to encourage the teen to stay with him so he can stay alive. "Hey come on stay with me and everything will be fine." he said calmly.

Issei was staring at Goku weakly but from the inside he was quite surprised "how was this little dude flying? he just came out the sky out of nowhere?." Issei said in his head.

"What your name." Goku asked

"Issei" the now known teen name Issei said slowly.

Issei then started coughing up a lot of blood out of his mouth. He was about to give up but before he did he started saying his last words "man i know this little dude is trying to keep me alive but i just cant do it. But the only thing i could think of is Rias with her pretty red hair and her huge gozzongles if I'm going to die then why cant i do it motor voting those glories fun bags." After Issei said the last word of his sentence a red magic circle appeared which Goku took notice. What he saw inside the red magic circle was a female with red hair and blue eyes but she was also wearing a schools uniform. But he then put on a serious glare and went to his fighting pose because he sensed some evil on her.

"I have come you mus..." the girl barley started her sentence but stopped when she noticed Goku. "And who are you might supposed to be?." she said in confusion.

"My name is Goku and who are you." Goku said glaring at her.

"Goku huh he must be a great martial artist i could just tell bye his fighting pose." Rias said in her mind. She then answered his question "my name is Rias Gremory and i leave you no harm Goku." she said in a nice way.

"Really" Goku said while getting off his fighting pose and going back to normal.

"Yes I'm certainly sure but right now were having a bigger problem." Rias said while pointing her figure at Issei.

Goku looked back at Issei and noticed that his energy signal disappeared which meant that Issei was gone. After staring at Issei body for a couple minutes Goku started clenching his in anger "dam! he didn't deserved to die like this." he said in a angered tone.

Rias at this point felt sorry for Goku but then smiled because she knew she could revive Issei back to life but the cost was that she needed to revive him back as a devil.

"Don't worry Goku i could bring him back to life." Rias said while smiling at Goku.

"What? can you really bring him back to life?" Goku said surprised.

"Yup i just need to place him this." she then took out a chess piece which Goku took notice.

"Wait hold on a second what is a chess piece going to do?." Goku said while raising an eyebrow.

"Just watch" she then started to do a ritual to revive Issei back to life after she finished she looked back at Goku and smiled because of Goku's awe look.

"There that should've done the trick. Now if you'd could excuse me i need to take him back to his home so i can heal him." she said in a polite way.

"Wait are you sure he's going to be alright." Goku asked in concern.

"Yes he should be good until tomorrow." Rias said.

"That's good." Goku said while giving of his son grin.

"Goku before i go i want know where are you going to be heading to." Rias asked.

"Nowhere" Goku said while putting his hands behind his head.

"Wait so you don't have nowhere to stay to?. Don't you have parent's?." Rias said in confusion.

"Well i never really knew my parent's." Goku said.

"What about your Grandpa and Grandma." Rias said.

"My Grandpa died since i was still a baby and i never knew my Grandma." Goku said with his hands still behind his head.

"I'm sorry to ask you that i bet it was painful for you." Rias said in a sad tone.

"It's ok" Goku said.

"Hey Goku would you like to stay at my club." Rias offered

Goku was thinking for a few minutes of Rias offer it took him a little bit until he finally answered.

"Sure"

* * *

 **Another Authors Note:Done! with Chapter 2 i hope you guys enjoyed it! (=  
**

 **oh and guys yes Goku does turn into a eleven year old kid just like GT when ultimate shenron wished him into a kid.**

 **if you guys have anymore suggestions pm me or review my story**

 **until next time**

 **Coolguy07 out!**


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting New Friends

Disclaimer:I do not own High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D or Dragon Ball Z,GT,Super they all go to there respectful owners

Now to the story

Ch.3:Meeting New Friends

ORC, Kouh Academy 6:41 am

3rd Pov.

Goku was sitting on the clubs couch looking outside at the view of the beautiful morning sky from out of the clubs window. A few minutes past by until he finally spoke "man it sure was nice for that Rias girl for letting me stay in here.". He then got up and walked over to a fridge when he opened the fridge door he immediately started drooling of the sight of all the delicious food. "Oh boy! all of this looks so good!.".

Minutes past and Goku heard the clubs door nob turning when the door opened he saw Rais coming in she then closed the door and looked at him with a smile across her face. "Hi Rriashh." Goku greeted with his mouth full of food .

"Good morning Goku it's nice seeing you enjoying the food." she said still smiling.

"Oh yeah sorry about that eheheh." he said before gobbling up all the food in his mouth and putting his right hand behind his head while laughing nervously.

"Thats fine." Rias said.

Rias then headed towards the shower to take a bath "now if you don't mind me I'm going to take a shower so I can get ready for my classes." she then went into the tub and started taking a shower.

After a few minutes she got out of the shower already dressed in her schools girl uniform and started heading towards the door. But as she was about to leave she stopped and looked back at Goku. He was looking at her as she was about to head to her classes.

"You know Goku you don't have to stay here all day?. Why don't you look around the campus maybe you might find something interesting to do." she said.

"Oh okay I guess I will see you later then. Oh wait hey Rias would you like us to become friends I know we just met but you seem like a nice person." Goku offered with a smile as he was about to leave.

"Sure why not I would gladly like to be friends with you Goku." Rias said accepting his offer to become friends with him.

"Oh yeah! I met a new friend! wahoo yeah! yeah! yeah!. Alright I will see you later then bye!." Goku said cheerfully after he said his goodbyes to Rias he went towards the school's campus.

Rias giggled as she watched him run towards Kouh Academy.

* * *

Inside of Kouh Academy 7:00 am

3rd Pov.

Goku was walking inside the school halls of Kouh. As he was walking he saw three girls staring at him and then running towards him.

"Oh my god he's so adorable!." one of the girls said.

"Oh no wait!." Goku said as he was about run because he knew well what the girls had in mind.

But by then it was already to late as the three girls were squeezing him as if he was a stuffed animal. As Goku was being squashed like a pancake by the three girls a bell soon rang meaning all the students had to go to there first period classes. "Awwwww!." the three girls whined because they wanted to stay with him a little longer. As the girls left to their classes Goku was left alone glad that he wasn't in that situation anymore.

"Boy that sure was a close call they almost squashed me as flat as pancake." he said. Goku then sighed "I wonder in what to do next?. I already walked all over the school and I still haven't found anything interesting to do yet... oh well. I might as well train." Goku then walked over the P.E area once he was their he started to train starting with 200,000, one finger push ups.

As Goku did barely 5 of them he got interrupted by a man yelling at him "hey! you kid over there! what do you think your doing!." he said.

Goku then turned his head and saw a man staring at him. He also saw a bunch of teens staring at him to. The man then started walking towards him following behind the man were the group of teens.

"I'm training." Goku told the man.

"So your training eh? can you show us in what your training?." the man said.

"Sure." Goku said giving the man his famous son grin while giving him a thumbs up at the same time.

Goku then started doing his one finger push ups again. Meanwhile the man and group of teen were watching him in awe. After 15 minutes Goku finished all of the one finger push ups leaving the man and group of teens speechless.

"This kid is nuts how did he do all that with out having a break!?." one the teen yelled from the group.

The man then walked in front of Goku "wow kid you sure left me speechless." the man said. He then stuck out his hand for a handshake. Goku gladly shook the man's hand.

"Alright sport the group were about to do some exercises themselves. Would you like to join them?. I mean if you want that is?." The man said with a smile on his face.

"Sure I don't mine. If you'd like I would even train them." Goku said with his hand behind his head.

The man then grinned "sure why not sport.".

* * *

Time Skip

Inside of a classroom 2:54 pm

3rd Pov.

In the middle of class a boy with brown hair known as Issei Hyoudou was waiting for someone. Because Rias told him that he was going to get picked up by someone to meet up with her in her club room. "Huhhh I don't know who's she fetching? but they sure are taking there sweet ass time." Issei said bored.

But in the moment Issei said that all the girls in the classroom started screaming and running towards the classroom door. "Ahh! oh my god it's Kiba." one of the girls said.

"Ahh oh my god look it's Goldy locks. Shut the fuck up." Issei said in a quiet mocking voice.

"You all look lovely today." the blondy boy known as Kiba said.

"Not as better as you." one of the girls said.

"Sorry if the class is not clean." another girl said.

Kiba then started walking toward Issei desk. "Aha there you are.".

"Yes this is my desk." Issei said.

"Excellent I'm here for an errand for Mrs. Rias ." Kiba said politely with a smile.

"Huh? wait is this the fetching?." Issei said.

"Would you like to come with me." Kiba said.

"Oh my god don't tell me that our Kiba cakes is walking out that door with weazle boy." the same girl from earlier said.

" Kiba don't do it you'll catch perverseness." the other same girl said.

"Would everyone chimer down I promise that I won't waste his pimp juice." Issei said. After that him and Kiba started walking out of the door.

* * *

Time Skip

Kouh Academy P.E. area 4:29 pm

3rd Pov.

After working out for 9 hours straight Goku decided to go back to the club room. As he was heading to the club he felt five ki signatures that were inside of the club. Two he recognized which were Rias and Issei's ki but the other three he wasn't familiar with. But what was more strange to him was that the other three ki's he felt were so similar to Rias ki signature. "That's weird all of there ki's feel so similar?. I should go and check it out.".

He then started running inside the old school building until he reached the top floor where the club room was at. Once he was in the front door he started knocking on it and waited for someone to open the door. "Coming." he heard an unfamiliar voice coming from inside the club after that he heard footsteps and saw the door knob turn. When the door opened he saw a girl with black hair. "Hello can I help you on something?." she said.

"Uhhh I..." Goku didn't got time to finish his sentence because he heard Rias voice. "It's okay Akeno you could let him in." . The girl known as Akeno smiled at him and opened the door completely so he can come in "come on in." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." Goku thanked the girl and went inside when he entered the club room everything was so dark the only thing that kept him from seeing were a few candles.

"You finally made it Goku. So how did it go?. Rias said with a smile while sitting on her desk.

"It was great except the part when I was getting squashed like a pancake by three girls it felt awful. But right after I'd finished checking the school out I started training." Goku said while giving his famous son grin.

Rias then giggled "Is that so.".

In that moment Issei pointed his finger at Goku "It's you!." he said.

"Hold on a sec you know this boy Issei." Kiba asked.

Issei was about answer but Rias beat him to it.

"Of course he does he was there In the incident before I was." She responded.

"Oh bye the way Rias I was meaning to ask you a question. How come everybody in this club have so much demonic energy including you?." Goku asked out of curiosity.

"Simple that's because everybody in this room is a devil. Including Issei." Rias said in some sort of an evil way.

In that moment Issei opened his eye's really wide out of terror. "What? that's impossible? please tell that your joking." Issei said in horror.

"Oh you don't believe me?." Rias said again in an evil way.

Everyone in the room then sprouted their devil like wings. Including Issei himself which surprised Goku.

"Whoa so you guys really are devil's?. Well that explains a lot how you guys have sort of a strong ki." Goku said.

"You can tell how strong we are Goku?." Rias said in a impressed voice.

"Yeah I actually can and in the way you look at things your the strongest Rias." Goku said as if it wasn't a big deal because he new how to sense ki for as long as he could remember.

Everybody in the room except for Issei who was still confused was impressed of how Goku can read power levels without the use of a sacred gear on well at least of what they know of. But what impressed them the most is that Goku got the part right of how Rias is stronger out of all the group of devil's.

"Wow Goku you really are interesting. But let's get back on topic. Issei do you remember Yuuma?." Rias said.

When Issei heard Rias say Yuuma his eyes went wider then before. "How do you know..." he was about to say but was cut short dual to Rias.

"That's right Issei it wasn't a dream she''s real." she said in a serious tone.

"But how can she be real if my friend's and family don't remember us dating?!." he said screaming a bit.

"That's because Yuuma or should I say Raynare. Because that's her real name erased the memories of the people that seen her so she can keep her identity a secret." she said.

Rias saw that Issei still had a terrified look on his face so she decided to calm him down. "Don't worry Issei I won't let anything happen to you because your one of my precious servants now and i don't let anybody hurt my servants." Rias said trying to calm down Issei.

Issei sighed as he started calming down when Rias said that something about her words made him feel safe. It's been a few minutes until Issei and the rest of Rias peerage including herself noticed Goku looking at a photo of Raynare with his bangs shadowing his face and in that moment everybody in the room felt an intense atmosphere coming from him.

"So this is the person that killed Issei?." he said in a calm pissed off tone.

He then revealed his face. Everybody in the room fell in shock as they saw Goku with a raged look on his face. They never thought that a kid of his age could have a raged expression of this magnitude.

But he soon calmed down because he knew that getting mad won't do any good.

"I know that getting mad won't solve anything. But even so if next time I see her I'll probably teach her a lesson or two to not mess with my friends." Goku said still kind of pissed of this Raynare person.

"Wow little guy I never knew you can get so serious like that." Kiba said sighing in relief.

"Well yeah who wouldn't be?." Goku said while giving Kiba a confused look.

Rias looked at Goku for a few seconds and started thinking that maybe he really must care about others because he already considered everybody in the room a friend even though they just met him. She then came out of her thought and looked at Issei again.

"Well Issei since you're new here, I want you to do a job for me and help Koneko do a summoning quest since she's stuck with two." She said.

The petite white haired girl looked at Issie and bowed her head down and said "that will be rad." in a thankful matter.

"Sure no problem ummm... mam." Issei said returning back the bow to the petite girl.

Akeno then started a red transportation circle with the Gremory symbol on it. After she finished the circle she told Issei to go on it.

As Issie got on the red transportation circle the circle grew brighter and teleported Issei to the destination.

* * *

Current Time

9:01 pm

34 minutes past since Issei has been gone by then he already had comeback. Issei told Rias and the rest of the group including Goku of how the job went but he also told them of how he got attacked by a fallen angel on his way back. And how he achieved to activate his sacred gear and how he managed to make a quick escape. After Rias heard of this she told Issei to be more careful next time if he sees one again.

As time passed by the ORC club members started saying their goodbyes to each other. By the time everybody was gone Goku and Rias were the only ones in the club left. Which was good for Rias because she wanted to ask Goku a few questions.

"Goku?" Rias suddenly said.

"Yeah what is it?" Goku sad turning his attention towards Rias.

"You are familiar with the supernatural right?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" Goku answered her with a raised brow of confusion.

"I was just wondering since you know how to sense people's life energy and how powerful they are. Do you use a sacred gear for that?" Rias said.

"A sacred gear? Is that magic because sure sounds like it." Goku asked super confused.

"Yeah in a fact it is, a sacred gear is an object created by god and given to humans." Rias said naturally.

"Well I'm not really human and I don't use those sacred gear thingys." Goku told her.

"Wait you're not human?" Rias said in shock.

"Nope" was all Goku said.

"Then what are you?" Rias asked.

"I'll tell you that some other day and as what I use it's Ki." Goku said with a small grin.

As Rias was going to ask another question she noticed it was getting way to late. So probably some other day he tell her everything.

"Well it's getting late so we'll continue this some other time." Rias said walking towards the door and opening the door.

Before she left she gave Goku a smile waved him farewell so he gladly returned her the favor. After she left Goku thought to himself.

"Now that I thought about it I think I'm in another dimension."

* * *

 **Well that wrap today's chapter hope enjoyed it (=**

 **And I apologize for not updating in a long time. I'll explain everything in the next chapter.**

 **So until the next 2 weeks XD**

 **Coolguy07 signing out!**


	4. Update

**Authors Note: Sorry to disappoint you all but this is an update to let you guys know that I'ma need more time with the 4th chapter, so i'm asking for patience but thank you guys with the favorite and follow button you guys are killing it! =)**

 **I really do appreciate you guys, see you guys all in the next chapter.**

 **Oh and one more thing Goku will show of his power for the first time.**

 **Coolguy07 signing out!**


	5. Chapter 4:The Rescue Mission

**Hey guys, it's me coolguy07. I'm here to say sorry to some of you for waiting a hell of a long time for this update, my only excuse for this was because of work, wifi problems, and a lot of slacking. But enough of me talking, I made sure that I maked this chapter longe, hope it's worth your time. =)**

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D or Dragon Ball Z,GT,Super they all go to their respectful owners

Now to the chapter hope you enjoy it! :D

Chapter 4:The Rescue Mission

Forest 7:05 am

Goku had just finished his early daily training routine in a forest clearing and decided it would be best for him to head back to the Occult Research Club. Pressing two fingers on his forehead he teleported back the ORC, as he got there he was greeted by nobody since it was still early before classes started for every student in the academy. After waiting silently for two minutes doing nothing he began feeling bored.

"I think I should go for a walk until Rias and the others get here." he said as he got up and walked out of the old school building and down the streets of Kuoh.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Hhhhh~ what am I supposed to do if she is still pissed of at me... why am I an idiot."

Issei said this with a heavy sigh and a disappointed look present on his face as he was on his way to school but, before he could walk any further he heard a loud thump and a female yelp of pain behind him. As he turned to look his face immediately turned of that of a pervert. As he seen a pair of white panties of a teenage looking girl with a nun outfit.

"Awww~ oh no~ looks like I fell down again. I'm such a klutz." she said in pain and soon stood up in a sitting position revealing her face.

"Woah" Issei said in his mind stunned by her cuteness and beauty with her shiny blonde hair, sharp green eyes, and white silky skin.

Issei looked down a little bit only to see the girls white panties again.

"Uhhh! that's what I'm talking about smoking hot chick, smoking hot pantie shot to!." he said on his head, but soon he got out of his stupor and ran towards the girl to help her out.

"Hey there are you alright." he said

"Yeah I'm okay really." the girl said.

The young nun girl took Issei hand and stood up, but then there was a breeze that took her nun hat away. As the hat was about to travel further away from them a small figure appeared out of nowhere and catched it just in time. Both Issei and the girl looked shocked, but especially Issei since he knew who this person was.

"Yo whats up." our favorite hero said with his famous grin.

"Goku, what are you doing here?!" Issei yelled in surprise.

"I just went to go take a walk since Rias won't be in the club for a while and surprisingly bumped into you." he said smiling.

"oh." was the only words that came out of Issei's mouth.

"Ummm, excuse me I'm little bit lost, do you two think you can help me out." the nun girl asked them happily.

"Sure, so ummm are you a tourist or something." Issei said meanwhile they started walking.

"Oh no not at all, in fact I was just assigned to serve the church of this town." she replied.

"Rrrright, well that explains the nun outfit then." Issei said.

"Issei who's the new girl?" Goku asked walking with them.

Before they could keep up their conversation, in the distance a boy was seen crying while holding his knee in pain. The young nun girl who seen this went for the boys aid, as she got to the boys side she went into a kneeling position and placed her hands over the boys injury. A strong green light was seen illuminating from the girls hands healing the boys wound until it was completely gone.

"There that should do the trick, see there's no reason for you to cry anymore, your gonna be fine." The girl said sweetly lifting the boy of the ground.

The boy stared at her and smiled "Thank you lady" the boy replied happily making the blondie smile back.

Soon after the boy left, the three of them continued walking again. A few minutes went by until the girl decided to break the silence.

"You two must be surprised." the girl told them.

"Oh no. Not at all, that sure is a pretty nifty power you got there though." Issei said with a grin.

"Yeah, in fact that power was pretty awesome in my prospective." Goku told her while giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank you I consider it to be gift and a blessing...truly it's wonderful." she replied happily, but in the end of her sentence she gave a look of that of sadness.

Goku who seen this gave of a confused look on his face. As he turned around to look at Issei he seen that Issei was on the same boat he was, so the only thing he could think of was that maybe something bad happened to her in the past because of her powers and she didn't want to tell anybody about it. So he decided not to bother her and continued to walk with them.

"Oh look there it is!" she said changing her face to sad to cheerful again.

"Oh yeah, that the church alright the only one we have." Issei said.

"Thank goodness I found it, what a relief."she said.

"You know, it's weird I haven't seen anybody up there. Not a single person." he said getting spooked at the sight of the church.

"Let me thank you both properly, would it be alright if you both come inside with me?" she said in hopes in getting them to accompany her.

"Well I wont mind just for a bit." Goku said scratching his head with his index finger.

"No, sorry but we can't I forgot we got be somewhere by now. Please excuse him." Issei said with his hands trembling a bit unnoticeably out of fear.

"Oh, that's okay... I guess I should go to, it was sweet of you guys to help me find my way. My name is Asia Argento." she said a little sad that they weren't coming at first. But, changed her mood rather quickly and told them her name with a cheerful tone.

"And my name is Issei Hyoudou, your very welcome." Issei said in a sincere way.

"Issei huh...and what about yours little fella?" Asia asked sweetly.

"My name is Son Goku but you can just call me Goku." Goku told her.

"Alright, well uhh meeting you two was truly a blessing. And it will be one that I will never forget, I hope we see each other again." she said sweetly.

"Yeah, us too" Issei said blushing and Goku nodding.

"If you guys ever feel bored, come by and visit me at the church." she said

"Sure, sounds awesome. We'll see you soon, have a good one." Issei said, as he turned around to leave and go to the academy, because it was almost time for him to go to his first class. At Least for him anyways.

"See ya." Goku said, giving her a friendly grin and a two finger salute as for a farewell and followed Issei.

"Thanks, you two have a good one too." Asia said happily, which made Issei turn a bit only for him to see her smiling and waving at them.

"Wow, I think she's probably one of the nicest girl i've ever met." he said.

Goku who heard this laughed, "yeah, she sure is." he said happily.

* * *

Time skip

Kuoh Academy

"You must never go near the church again Issei." Rias told Issei sternly.

"Why?" Issei told her confused.

"For Devils like us, the church is enemy's territory simply stepping foot up inside would create major problems for both devils and angels, surely you can sense something was telling you to be careful." she said.

"oh, so that's it was. When I went near the church I thought I felt a chill, and my left hand tense up." Issei said.

"That was your devil instinct telling you danger was near, being in close proximity to someone from the church is a very risky, also what's even more dangerous is that some of the exorcists of the church use sacred gears. They can really hurt you, do you understand." Rias said, with a serious look and tone.

"Yeah I got it." Issei said, a little sad that he made her mad at him again.

"I'm sorry. I've gotten to overworked up, I want you to be more careful that's all." Rias said walking away.

"Of course." Issei said as he watched Rias leave.

* * *

Time skip

ORC

"Well great, I guess I gone and did it again, it seems like she's always pissed of at me for something."

Issei said as he was sitting down on the couch. He was also packing up some papers and putting them inside his backpack, which were eventually his homework for tonight. Soon after he finished putting them all inside he started having flashbacks of Asia of how he will probably not be able to get to see her again.

"Sorry Asia, looks like i'm not gonna be able to keep my promise." he thought with a sad look.

"Issei are you alright?"

Goku asked this as he was concerned of Issei's downed moment, he was sitting in the opposite side of Issei. He was eating some dessert that Akeno served him not to long ago.

"Yeah, everything is fine don't worry." was the only thing Issei said.

"She's not pissed of at you know, she's just worried about you, silly boy." Akeno said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere behind Issei, which scared living shit out of him. This also made our favorite hero laugh.

"Your still here, I thought you had gone home for the day?" Rias said, as she entered the club.

"We just received the message from the archduke." Akeno told her king.

"The archduke?" she replied.

"It was urgent, a stray devil has been causing trouble nearby." Akeno said with a serious look,.

"Okay but, Goku is gonna be the one fighting, is this going to be alright with you Goku?."

Rias said this seemingly out of nowhere, as she eyed Goku figuring out that this would be the perfect opportunity to see what he was capable of. Her actions though shocked her best friend thinking that she finally went insane for letting Goku fight a stray with powers that can probably kill him. Goku though seemed like he was getting way to over excited he could hardly contain himself when she said this.

"Sure, in fact i've been looking forward for a fight, i've haven't with anything in a long time." Goku answered kinda containing himself of his excitement.

"Alright that settles it then, Akeno can you go please call the rest to meet us here." Rias told Akeno kindly.

"S-sure thing Rias." Akeno replied, still a bit shocked at what her best friend said, but did as she was told and summoned a circle and left.

"Well then I guess we should start preparing." Rias told Goku.

"Heck yeah!" Goku said, pumping his fist in front of him, getting super psyched by the upcoming battle that he's going to have.

* * *

Forest

Goku and the gang appeared in a nearby forest thanks to one of Rias teleportation circles, not far from where they teleported looked like what seemed to be an old abandoned building. As they entered the building, Rias explained to Goku and Issei everything they needed to know about strays as they were walking towards their destination. She told them of how stray devils, become strays by either running away from their masters or simply by killing them will turn them into one which makes them even more dangerous. As Goku heard everything what Rias said about stray devils he felt a sudden rush of anger and clenched his fist because if what Rias was saying true then he will make sure that none of them will kill anybody else and if they did they'll have to face him.

"We're here." Akeno said as they arrived at their destination.

"Rias are sure about this? What about if he gets in serious trouble." Kiba said in worry, as he remembered what Akeno told them.

"Don't worry so much Kiba we'll be watching him, and besides. If he does get in danger we'll back him up." Rias said reassuringly, they then opened a door to a room.

A couple seconds went by after they entered the room, and literally not to long after Koneko picked up the stray devil scent.

"She's here."

In the darkness a feminine voice could be heard. "Now what could be that foul, figel smell be. ~~Mmmm something smells quite delicious as well, I wonder if it tastes sweet, or bitter~~." the stray devil ( **Ahem** **Viser** ) said in a sultry tone as she appeared behind a corner.

"I see big boobies!" Issei yelled out loud with a perverted look on his face.

"Goku, I want you to do your best we'll be here if you need any help." Rias said signaling Goku to step forward to fight.

Goku nodded and walked towards the stray devil with a serious face. "I'm going to be your opponent, so get ready." he told her as he got into his fighting stance.

The stray devil looked at Goku and began laughing."you must be kidding, little boy you must be asking for a death wish. ~~Mmmm, but if you want to get eaten first, then that's fine by me~~." she said with an evil smile as she licked her fingers.

"Come at me then." Goku said, challenging her as he was still in his fighting stance waiting for the stray to attack at any moment.

"~~You little bitch, you're going to regret your decision~~." she said with excitement while she played with her breasts.

Goku then thought to have a little fun before the fight between him and the stray begins. "Ewww, why would anybody like you? Your boobies are to saggy." he said laughing at the roast he just made for the stray in front of him. Much to Rias and the others surprise, they wouldn't of thought that a kid would say something like that especially someone like him, Issei who heard this almost fell to the ground.

"Your going pay for that you little runt!" the stray devil yelled infuriated that he mocked her, she then began morphing into a hideous looking monster with big arms and nails as sharp as razor blades. To finish it of her face changed from beautiful to ugly and sprouted a scorpion like tail in her back.

"Wow, now you're hideous." Goku said smirking making her even more infuriated.

She then lunged at Goku, as she came closer and closer to him she reared back her arm for a horizontal slash to decapitate him with her sharp nail like claws. But before she could cut his head out of his shoulder's he disappeared out of existence and reappeared behind her, as she was to distracted looking for him Goku thought that this was an perfect opportunity for a counter attack so he elbowed her straight in the back causing it to break and making her yell in pain. The force of his hit was literally so strong that it made a burst of wind appear in the opposite side of her body which made her go airborne, making her hit a stone pillar in the process which got completely demolished.

"Is that all you got? I was barely warming up you know?" Goku told her with a disappointed look presented on his face.

"Rrrr, how the hell is this even possible!? How did you managed to damage me this badly!?" she yelled frustrated as she was having a hard time standing up.

"Because you need to train a whole lot if you want to beat me. In the condition you are right now, you don't stand a chance." Goku said.

"Fuck you!" the stray yelled in fury as she was still in the ground.

"Well it's time to finish this, if not your going to keep killing innocent people." Goku said, putting on his serious face again and prepared for the next attack he was going to do.

He then disappeared out of every body's eye sight and reappeared in front of the stray, giving her a powerful upward kick that send her flying up. He then performed his meteor smash attack, to finish of his attack he launched her a full power energy wave which caused the stray devil to screech in pain as she was enveloped inside the blast and disintegrated into nothingness and left a trail behind of where the blast went.

"Well that should do the trick, come on lets head back to the club." Goku said smiling, as he turned to look a Rias group.

Rias and her Peerage **(Including Issei)** were stupefied and awe struck by what they just witnessed, but one of them were slightly frightened and that person was Koneko because right in the moment he released his aura and attack she felt a monstrous power hidden in him **(Base form only)** , but the strange part for her was the power he used was similar to hers in someway.

"Well are we going or not?" Goku asked them while scratching his head in confusion.

"Yeah, everybody were done for the day. You guys should start heading home." Rias said getting out of trace.

Everybody nodded and started to head home, well almost everybody.

"Issei wait." Rias said making Issei stop in his tracks.

"Yeah, what is it prez?" Issei asked confused.

"I forgot to mention that from now on Goku would be staying at your home. Would that be alright with you?" she asked.

"Sure I don't see a problem. I guess from now on you will be staying at my house little dude." Issei told Rias and turn to look at Goku who was next to Rias telling him that from now he would be staying at his house. He said this with a smile on his face and sticking his hand for a fist bump.

"Cool" Goku said as he and Issei fist bumped.

"Well you guy's should head home it's getting late." Rias said smiling that they were getting along.

"Yea see you tomorrow bucho." Issei said as he and Goku left.

As Issei and Goku left Rias noted that someone from her peerage was still here so she decided to break the silence. "Koneko what wrong?" Rias said as she saw Koneko appeared from her hiding spot.

"Rias there's something I need to tell you about Goku." Koneko said with a somewhat serious expression.

"What about him? Rias said.

"Well bucho...you see it's about his power. I felt it on the sec he unleashed his aura and attack, and to be honest hes way stronger then all of us combined. But not only that. His power also surpasses your brothers." she said shaking a bit at what she sensed earlier.

"What that's impossible. Koneko if what your saying is true then we definitely need to tell him to join us!" Rias said excited to have another power house to join her peerage.

"Yeah" was the only reply of the petite girl.

* * *

Time skip

Two days had past and during that short amount of time a lot has happened to Issei such as him being attacked by a crazy priest named Freed and getting saved by Goku who was at is side during the time. To where he had a fun day with Asia but got ruined by Raynare who took her back at the church to sacrifice her for her sacred gear. And now here he was asking for his bucho and club mates for their assistance to help him save Asia.

"Please bucho help me save Asia!" he said in desperation.

"No means no Issei and that final." Rias told him with annoyance in her voice.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just go save her myself!"

Right when he was about to leave he was stopped by Rias again only to receive a slap across his face from her.

"Let me try one more time. If you don't you don't. You have to forget about Asia, your a member of the house of Gremory's." she said raising her voice signaling that she was getting mad.

This made Goku get up from the couch and looked at Rias "No, Issei is right Rias, Asia is a really nice girl so I'm going to help Issei save her. I'm not gonna let someone that innocent die." he said with seriousness.

Rias sighed from this "Not you too"

Akeno then walked up to Rias and whispered something into her ear.

"Akeno and I have to step outside there's something we have to take care of." she then made a magic circle and left with Akeno.

Issei turned around again "We'll see about that." he said.

"I suppose you and Goku are still going after her am I right?" Kiba asked.

"Damn right we are, come on buddy." Issei said.

"Yeah"

"Wait count us in to." Kiba said.

Issei smiled brightly at this "thanks you guys."

* * *

 **Phew, well i'm done. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Again I apologize for updating this chapter so late, if any of you are up for being my beta reader pm me. Because I really do need one, I barely read my other two chaps and man for fucks sakes am i bad at summaries lol. Oh also this is probably going to be my longest chap, after that is go to back to normal. unless if u guys want it to be this long, if so then it's prob going to take a long time until another update because i'm kinda slow at writing.**

 **With that said =)**

 **Coolguy07 signing out!**


End file.
